


And the Shepherd Begged

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: You're sitting with David at Chaldea and you're overcome with the urge to pull his hair.





	And the Shepherd Begged

Sometimes David behaved strangely. Today, he was talking seriously to you about Chaldea's finances. And efficiency. You were probably going to discard most of his suggestions. He probably realized that, too, but with the passion when he spoke, it had both of you sucked in. You let him talk.  
  
The two of you sat in the cafeteria, which was otherwise empty. Others had been here, but they left after finishing their food. David had picked at the best bits of his own food and discarded the rest. You had finished your meal a while ago. He moved from the seat across from you to the one next to you, to help get his points across.  
  
Coming closer to you brought all his pretty features closer. His soft mouth, his creamy skin, and long, lovely green hair. Your eyes narrowed, your attention focusing on his locks. He leaned in closer, the scent of warm vanilla wafting past your nose. No doubt his shampoo.  
  
You hadn't been listening for the past five minutes, your mind wandering his lithe form, stopping at all the places his skin was peeking out. You could have tried to listen in and catch up but you didn't understand what he was talking about at this point. It was probably smart stuff but you were more concerned with how cute he was while talking about things he loved.  
  
A smile playing at your lips, you kept your eyes on David's face. So he didn't notice you reaching over until your fingertips began to wander up his arm, starting at the elbow. His shock passed in a split second before he grinned coyly.  
  
"Ahhh, Master. If I had known you felt that way ab-AHHH-HA!"  
  
You weren't interested in his terrible attempts to flirt so your hand took a sharp turn to tangle in his hair, grabbing all you could, and tugging. Not too hard. Still, his sharp cry filled the empty room.  
  
"Master," he breathed, "what are you-"  
  
You tugged harder this time, interrupting. He was a smart man, with a lot of the knowledge of his past life. He figured out you didn't want to hear words right now. Just noises. He stared back at you, breathing out of his parted lips. You let yourself get lost in his spring-green eyes before twirling your fingers in his soft locks. They slipped through your fingers easily. Your fingertips graced the back of his neck and his mouth opened in a silent moan.  
  
"Do you like that, David?"  
  
He nodded and whimpered. He wanted more, the greedy brat. The pathetic sound tugged at you and you couldn't help but want to give him more. You slid your fingers up his neck onto his scalp.  
  
"Mmmmm." He turned his head to seek your touch with his cheek.  
  
"Nuh-uh," you scolded.  
  
His head righted and his eyes snapped open to ask why. You rubbed his scalp instead of answering.  
  
"Ahhhhh..."  
  
His mouth hung open as he enjoyed your massage. After letting him relax, you changed gears and flexed your fingers, digging into his hair and pulling.  
  
"...AHH!"  
  
You pulled harder until his cute little nose was in the air.  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
His thighs parted as his shoes scuffed along the floor. His hips were lifting off the seat and his erection was lifting his tunic. You chuckled and pushed his lap back down. He whined, needing to be touched elsewhere.  
  
"I got you, Baby."  
  
Your hand made the short trip to his clothed bulge. You squeezed, and you judging by the pained expression wrinkling his face, he was closer to orgasm than you expected. You gave his hair some slack and forced your hand into his shorts. You had to pull him back down to the chair with a dull thud when he bucked into your hand.  
  
"Just let me, okay?"  
  
"Uhuh, uhuh," he tried to nod.  
  
The brat squirmed when you squeezed the base of his cock.  
  
"Please-" he puffed.  
  
You shoved your hand deeper, holding his balls.  
  
"Louder." You meant business.  
  
"Please!" He shouted.  
  
Maybe the entire base heard. He earned his end, you decided. You switched back to his rock hard cock, jerking him fast.  
  
"Oh, Master!" he shouted.  
  
A pink tongue peeked past his lips as his hips stuttered under your hand. A dark spot bloomed in the front of his tunic as his cum soaked the fabric.  
  
David exhaled and leaned back in the chair to regard you contentedly and with warmth.  
  
"Master," he sighed. "You're wonderful."


End file.
